Sosok Asli Shino
by Ace Clover
Summary: Bagaimanakah sosok Shino dibalik kacamata hitam dan kerah besar yang menutupi setengah mukanya? ONESHOT!


Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di mana angin berhembus, burung berkicau, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran, terlihat di suatu taman di desa Konohagakure seorang laki-laki yang memakai pakaian serba tertutup. Yaitu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Shino. Dia sedang berjalan seperti orang-orang lainnya.

"_Haah..aku kangen Naruto-kun. Kira-kira si blonde jabrik kesukaanku itu ada di mana yaaa?"_ pikir Shino dalam hati.

Ia terus memikirkan Naruto dengan hati berbunga-bunga hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara Ino dan Hinata di seberangnya.

"P-pesta?" kata Hinata yang sepertinya diajak Ino untuk mengikuti pesta. Tampaknya Shino jadi tertarik untuk mengupingnya.

"Iya! Pesta piyama! Pasti akan menarik sekali bukan?? Kita bisa bercerita macam-macam! Tentang cowo yang kita sukai, perang bantal, dan banyak lagi!" kata Ino dengan sangat antusias.

"E-em. Akan kupikirkan." Kata Hinata. Ia sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan Ino yang suka lebai itu. Ditambah lagi Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ayolah! Ini pasti akan sangaaaat menyenangkan! Tentu saja ini khusus cewe! No boys!" lanjut Ino yang akhirnya Shino, yang mendengar percakapan itu segera nimbrung memotong kalimatnya.

"Ino." Kata Shino yang membuat Ino sangat kaget.

"Ya? Kenapa..em..Shino-kun?" jawab Ino.

"Bolehkah aku ikut ke pesta piyamamu tadi?" tanya Shino yang tentu saja pertanyaan ini sangat aneh bagi Ino da Hinata. Bukankah tadi ia sudah dengar kata 'No Boys' yang disebutkan oleh Ino tadi?

"Apa kamu tidak dengar??NO BOYS! Ini khusus cewe. C-E-W-E! Okey??" teriak Ino.

"Karena itu pesta piyama khusus CEWE lah aku harus ikut. Aku ingin bercerita tentang cowo yang aku sukai, lempar bantal, makan snack, dan curhat-curhatan sampe pagi." Jelas Shino. Mendengar penjelasan Shino tadi, Ino makin kaget. _Apa tadi ia bilang COWO yang dia sukai?COWO?_Pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Haah..sudah kuduga hari ini akan datang. Baiiklah. Akan kujelaskan semuanya." Kata Shino sambil menarik resleting bajunya dan membuka kacamata hitamnya yang biasanya selalu dia pakai. "Inilah aku yang sebenernya."lanjut Shino. Dagu Ino copot saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Hinata jatuh ke tanah sambil gemeteran. Mukanya pucat pasi melihat sosok Shino yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata dibalik baju tertutup itu terlihat sesosok laki laki cantik. Salah. LUAR BIASA CANTIK. Alis yang sempurna. Berwarna hitam dengan sedikit lekukan di tengahnya. Alis yang tegas namun indah. Mata berwarna cokelat madu. Bentuknya bulat nan indah. Dipayungi oleh bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Pipi yang memakai blush on berwarna krem natural dengan sedikit sweet pink. Bibir berwarna coklat natural yang terlihat sedikit glossy dengan sentuhan lip gloss setelah memakai lip balm. Ini benar-benar keahlian berdandan yang luar biasa!

"Meski aku seperti cowo dari luar, tapi hatiku perempuan." Jelas Shino setelah beberapa saat,"Aku terpaksa berdandan macho seperti ini agar tidak dicela oleh anak-anak yang lain. Dan juga aku beralasan pada ayahku kalau aku ingin menjadi rapper seperti dia."

"Ayahmu rapper?" tanya Ino dan segera dijawab oleh Shino,"Ya. Makanya aku pake kacamata item dan baju rapper seperti ini. Mungkin di kalangan anak laki-laki aku tergolong pendiam karena tidak bermain sepak bola atau yang lainnya, karena di waktu luang, aku bermain boneka barbieku secara diam-diam."

"K-kenapa kamu tidak m-mencoba berteman dengan pe-perempuan lainnya?" tanya Hinata

"I'm already tried it! Tapi anak-anak perempuan tidak ada yang mendekatiku karena serangga-serangga yang ada di tubuhku ini!Semua bilang aku menjijikan!"lanjut Shino,"Karena itu aku kira kalau kalian mau menerimaku apa adanya!Kembali ke topik pertama, jadi…aku boleh ikut ke pesta piyama kalian?" tanya Shino

"_Hmm..kasian juga kalo dia engga ikut. Lagipula tampaknya dia bisa dandan..mungkin dia bisa ajarin aku dandan! oke deh!"_ pikir Ino dalam hati,"Oke! Kamu boleh ikut, tapi jangan dekati Sasuke! Dia miliku!"

"Ah, sasuke bukan tipeku. Aku lebih suka sama yang periang seperti Naruto-kun!" kata Shino sambil menyimpulkan senyum manis dari bibirnya yang indah.

"_Haaah?? Na-naruto-kun..? narutoXshino.. narutoXshino..narutoXshino..TIDAAAKKK!!!"_ pikir Hinata.

"Baiklah! Sampai ketemu di rumahku jam 7 oke?? Ingat! Ini rahasiaa! Jauhkan dari para cowo! Ng? Hinata..? Kenapa kamu pucat begitu? Apalagi bergetar hebat seperti itu. Kamu ga papa?" tanya Ino,"Ah sudahlah! Shino! Aku titip Hinata yaa! Aku akan ngasih tau ini ke Ten-Ten! Bye!"sahut Ino dan ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Shino menatap Hinata yang masih gemetar karena memikirkan ShinoXNaruto. Shino tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ah sudahlah.."kata Shino dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masih pucat dan memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Shino sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Di jalan, Shino memikirkan bagaimana nanti dia akan menghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya di rumah Ino.

"_Ah aku lebih baik segera pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk menginap di rumah Ino. Tapi…AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN BLONDE KESA…"_ belum sempat Shino memikirkan apa-apa lagi, di depannya telah berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat ia tahu. Berambut seperti durian dan memakai baju berwarna oranye biru. Dia tak lain tak bukan adalah NARUTO!! Yeah!

"Hei Shino!" sapa Naruto pada Shino, yang segera dibalasnya,"Eee.. Naruto. Kamu mau ke mana?" kata Shino yang berusaha bicara senormal mungkin.

"Aku? Aku mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk Gaara."kata Naruto singkat.

"o-ooh..emangnya Gaara kenapa?" tanya Shino untuk membuka pembicaraan. Dia mau bersama Naruto selama mungkin.

"Hn? Dia katanya pergi ke Konoha untuk bertemu aku. Tapi dia tersesat dan pingsan karena kelaparan." jelas Naruto,"Untung dia ditemukan sama orang-orang Konoha yang kebetulan lewat situ, lalu Gaara dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kalo kamu?"

"A-aku cuma jalan-jalan sekitar sini." kata Shino,menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Oh ya sudah kalo gitu. Duluan ya!" sahut Naruto sambil membalikan badan. _Sial! Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama blonde kesayanganku ini!_ pikir Shino dalam hati.

"Ah! Bukan deng! Aku mau pergi ke rumah Ino untuk pesta piyam..."_UPS. I said it._ kata Shino, dalam hati.

"WOW! Knapa ga bilang dari tadi! Sepertinya rame!! Apa aku boleh ikut??"

"Umm..tapi itu pesta khusus cewe! Cuma cewe yang boleh!" kata Shino. Panik.

"Ha? Kalau itu pesta khusus cewe, lalu knapa kamu boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Er..Ma-maksudku originally untuk cewe. Tapi cowo juga boleh ikut." _Maaf Ino. I said it. Again._

"Bagus! Jam berapa pestanya?? Akan kuajak yang lain!"kata Naruto semangat.

"Um..jam 7 malam di rumah Ino." Kata Shino ragu-ragu.

"Bagus! Kalau begito sampai ketemu di rumah Ino jam 7 nanti! Bye!"

"_Aku akan dibunuh Ino. Great. Matinya engga elit. Tapi…biarlah. Asalkan ada Naruto-kun. Hihihi. Bermalam dengan Naruto-kun! It'll be a great day!" _pikir Shino yang cemas sekaligus senang.

Maka Shino pun pergi menuju rumahnya untuk berkemas untuk pergi ke rumah Ino. Acara ini menjadi sangat dinantikan Shino karena ia akan bermalam bersama si rambut pirang kesukaannya. N-A-R-U-T-O-kun!!! Ya, walaupun dia kecewa karena harus nginep bareng anak-anak yang lain. Tapi, nginep ya nginep!

Cerita sebelumnya, Shino bertemu Naruto yang mau menjenguk Gaara. Shino keceplosan bilang tentang pesta piyama yang diadain di rumah Ino.

Jam 7 malam di rumah Ino…

_TING TONG!_

"Ya! Ya! Sebentar!" teriak Ino sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya,"Selamat datang! Loh? Kalau Shino, Ten-ten, dan Hinata sih aku masih maklum. Tapi KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI??!"

Ya. Ino kaget ketika ia melihat rombongan orang yang tidak diajak olehnya. Dia melihat Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, dan SAKURA. Yap. Ino sengaja engga mengajak Sakura ke pesta piyamanya. Tentu saja karena mereka adalah musuh. Ino langsung menghujamkan pandangan dingin ke Shino. Bagai tau maksud Ino, Shino langsung menjawab sambil berbisik,"Maaf,Ino. Keceplosan." Ino langsung berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Terutama kamu, Sakura! Kenapa kamu ada di sini???" tanya Ino.

"Heh. Jangan pikir kamu bisa memonopoli Sasuke! Hahahaha." jawab Sakura.

"Haah..Ya orang tuaku lagi engga ada di rumah. Ayo masuk ke dalam!" kata Ino pada orang-orang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya itu,"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Shikamaru dan Chouji?"

"Aah. Mereka ya? Tadi kata Shikamaru kalau ke menginap itu merepotkan, jadi dia engga dateng. Kalau Chouji, katanya dia sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan yakiniku."jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"_Yes!Si pemalas Shikamaru itu hanya bisa ngerepotin orang! Jadi, bagus dia engga dateng."_kata Ino dalam hati,"_Dan kalau si gendut Chouji itu dateng, palingan ngabisin isi kulkas orang!"_

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita mau ngapain?"tanya Kiba bersemangat,"Gimana kalau kita nonton film horror? Aku bawa banyak nih!"

"Wah! Hayu aja!"balas Sakura, dia paling suka film horror,"Kamu bawa apa aja?"

"Emm..ada Ju On 1,2, dan yang Final, Shutter, One Missed Call, Coming Soon, sama Final Destination III." Kata Kiba, sambil mengeluarkan VCD dari tasnya,"Kamu maunya yang mana??"

"Em…yang Shutter aja deh! Wooi! Pada mau nonton ga???" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan kaset Shutter.

"Mauuuu!!!!"jawab yang lain, kecuali Hinata dan Shino. Mereka sedang memperhatikan, ehm. Salah. Mereka cemburu melihat Gaara dan Naruto. Engga. Naruto sama Gaara ga pacaran. Tapi, mereka melihat Gaara lagi bergelayutan di kaki Naruto.

"Iiih. Lihat. Dia menggesekkan kepalanya dii kaki Naruto-kun."bisik Shino ke Hinata.

"I-Iya..Benar, Shino-kun."kata Hinata ke Shino sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jijik ke Gaara.

"Itu menjijikan,ya,Hinata."bisik Shino. Setelah itu perhatian mereka teralih pada Ino yang berteriak,

"Baiklah!! Perempuan di atas, laki-laki di bawah!! Dan, Sakura! Engga boleh menyusup ke tempat Sasuke!"teriak Ino, seketika itu, Sasuke langsung berpikir untuk menyebarkan ranjau di sekitar sleeping bagnya,lalu Ino teriak lagi,"Dan laki-laki! NO PEEKING TO GIRL'S ROOM!"

Lalu para perempuan yang terdiri dari Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, serta SHINO, pergi ke atas.

"Loh? Shino? Laki-laki di bawah!!" kata Naruto ke Shino, yang diikuti oleh pukulan Sakura ke Shino.

"Shino! Don't be pervert!"kata Sakura sambil memukul tangan Shiino.

"Sakura! Hentikan!"kata Ino memperingati Sakura.

"T-tapi..dia.."jawab Sakura sambil terheran-heran.

"EHM. Semuanya, biar aku jelaskan! Sebenarnya Shino itu…"belum sempat Ino menjelaskan semuanya, Shino memotongnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya tanda 'stop'.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya."potong Shino. Ia lalu membuka resleting kerahnya, lalu membuka kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya.

Terlihatlah pemandangan yang menyejukkan sekaligus mencengangkan. Alis yang sempurna. Berwarna hitam dengan sedikit lekukan di tengahnya. Alis yang tegas namun indah. Mata berwarna cokelat madu. Bentuknya bulat nan indah. Dipayungi oleh bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Pipi yang memakai blush on berwarna krem natural dengan sedikit sweet pink. Bibir berwarna coklat natural. Dan rambut hitam yang tiba-tiba sudah dijepit manis di samping. Lengkap dengan baju yukata khusus perempuan.

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya!"kata Shino dengan suara manis(**april:**manis?huek.-digaplok shino-).

"GA MUNGKIN GA MUNGKIN GA MUNGKIIIIN!!!!"teriak Kiba,shock,"Jelas-jelas kamu laki-laki!! Lihat! Kamu punya *****(**april:**penyensoran untuk menjaga rating fanfic ini tetap T)!!!"kata Kiba sambil menyingkap yukatanya Shino dan terlihatlah boxer khusus cowo.

"LIHAT KAN!LIHAT KAN???"teriak Kiba. Kayaknya udah mulai stress. Lalu Shino menampar pipi Kiba dengan keras dan ikut berteriak,"Kamu engga ngerti? Aku ini homosexual!H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L!! Puas!"

"IYA! AKU HOMO! PUAS?!"bentak Shino,"MEMANGNYA APA SALAHNYA SIH??" Shino jadi sewot.

"Iya! Itu salah bange…"belum selesai Kiba berkata, Naruto langsung bicara,"Engga ko,Shino. Sama sekali engga ada yang salah."kata Naruto dengan serius,sambil memandang ke arah Kiba, lalu memandang ke arah teman-teman lainnya,lalu berkata,"Kita bebas untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Engga perlu terkekang pada lawan jenis. Itu hak asasi kita untuk mencintai seseorang. Hanya saja kebetulan, orang yang kita cintai itu mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama dengan kita."

"A-aku ga bermaksud..ya..maaf Shino.."kata Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menunduk karena malu. Shino hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_UWAAA!! Aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadii! Naruto-kun membelakuu..mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh..huahaha._"pikir Shino sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata, lalu tersenyum sinis tanda sudah menang. Hinata yang melihat Shino tersenyum sinis padanya hanya terdiam. Walau di dalam hati dia kesal juga, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Setelah kejadian tadi, akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Sesuai keputusan Ino tadi, para anak perempuan termasuk Shino tidur di atas, sementara anak laki-laki yang lain tidur di bawah mengenakan sleeping bag yang sudah dibawa dari rumah masing-masing. Semua anak laki-laki(tidak termasuk Shino) masih belum tidur. Mereka masih meributkan soal Shino yang ternyata laki-laki feminin. Alias berhati kecewek-cewekan.

"Eh, tau ga? Kenyataan soal Shino tadi menjelaskan semua!"kata Kiba, memulai pembicaraan.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"tanya yang lain, kecuali Lee. Ia masih bergemetar dari mulai masuk ke rumah Ino. Entah kenapa.

"Iya! Aku dari dulu heran, kenapa toilet yang habis dimasuki Shino jadi harum?"jelas Kiba pada yang lain,"Yaa... maksudnya, biasanya kan toilet yang bekas dipipisin cowo itu bau pesing, tapi kalau bekas Shino, malah jadi harum!"

"Ya! Bahkan waktu dia pup!"kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah jijik.

"Hah? Kamu mencium pispot nya??"tanya Neji yang daritadi diam saja mendengarkan. Dia heran. Bukan heran. Dia curiga.

"Ya engga lah!!"kata Sasuke sewot. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak mencium pispotnya. Dia hanya memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam pispot. Dan kadang-kadang kepalanya suka nyangkut di dalam pispot.

"Ya sudahlah! Kamu ga tau ya? Gaara juga kaya Shino ko!"kata Naruto yang segera dibales Kiba dengan,"HAH? Gaara juga berhati cewe??"

"Bukan dudul! Maksud aku…"

"Naruto! I love you!"kata Gaara dengan wajah yang memang imut.

"Ya ya Gaara. Aku ngerti. Kamu udah bilang itu ke aku 109 kali."jawab Naruto ke Gaara sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut Gaara yang berwarna merah itu. Muka Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dia senang diusap-usap kepalanya oleh Naruto. Seketika itu, pipi Gaara yang putih berubah jadi bersemu merah.

"Oooh.. ngerti-ngerti."yang lain malah ber-oooh ria sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong nih. Aku baru sadar kalo dari tadi Lee diem aja sambil gemeteran. Dia kenapa sih, Neji?"tanya Kiba ke Neji. Kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sih udah tau kenapa Lee gemeteran, jadi mereka engga nanya.

"Hn? Ini? Dia takut kalau-kalau nanti si Arisa dateng buat ngejar Lee ke sini."jelas Neji.

"Ha? Arisa? Siapa lagi tuh?"tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ooh, kamu engga ikut sih ya. Arisa itu nama gajah yang…"perkataan Neji terputus oleh Lee yang tiba-tiba menggelayut di tangannya.

"Ne-neeejiii…. Kamu ti-tidur bareng aa-aku aja y-yaa..?? AKU TAAAKUUUUTTT!!!!"teriak Lee yang dari tadi diem aja ke Neji.

"Tenang aja atuh. Mana mungkin dia pergi dari kebun binatang buat ke sini?"kata Neji sambil menyingkirkan Lee dari tangannya.

"Ta-tapii…"kata Lee yang masih gemeteran, pucet pasi, dan masih ingin bergelayut di tangan Neji, walaupun akhirnya lepas juga.

"Ya sudahlah! Mending kita tidur aja yuk!"ajak Naruto ke temen-temen lainnya.

"Iya, terserah deh kalo kalian ingin ngeributin itu-itu terus. Aku mau tidur aja."kata Kiba.

"…zzz..zzz…"ternyata Sasuke udah tidur dari tadi.

"Aku juga mau tidur-ah hey, Lee! Menyingkir dari tempat tidurku(sleeping bag)!"kata Neji yang dibalas dengan,"Ga mau! A-aku mau di sini!"akhirnya Neji nyerah dan membiarkan Lee tidur di sampingnya.

"Good night Gaara, sleep tight."kata Naruto ke Gaara yang tidur sambil memeluk Naruto dengan ekspresi senangnya.

Akhirnya pagi pun datang. Pesta piyama berhasil dilakukan. Anak-anak sinting yang tidur di rumah Ino pun pulang ke habitat masing-masing.

**THE END**


End file.
